Missing You
by FashionLuver98
Summary: Ichigo , Lettuce and Pudding miss the boys but Ryou wont call the boys , who will? And will the girls ever be happy again? I know sucky summery and btw be kind with the criticism .


**Me: Hi everyone heres the Kishigo! I hope you like it and i am taking a break from Puddito so i will upload Kishigo some more so without further ado i give you this story and the disclaimer.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMM **

* * *

Set a few days after the final battle

* * *

Ichigo was in her room bored out of her mind , she didn't have to go back to working for Blondie since the battle ended and the Aliens had left . Ichigo was thinking over some things and those things revolved around one thing/person:Kisshu.

With Kisshu , he was very depressed because he had to leave the love of his life : Ichigo . Taruto and Pai were very concerned about Kisshu , then again of course they should feel sorry for them selves because they miss Lettuce and Pudding.

* * *

Back with Ichigo

Ichigo was thinking of all those things Kisshu said to her.

_"Names Kisshu, thanks for the kiss!"_

_"Why wont you go with me?!" _

_" Ichigo!" _

_"You can have this Earth all for yourself but I will never allow you to have Ichigo!"_

"Oh my gosh, I cant believe I didnt see it before , he really does love me and I was so cruel to him!" Ichigo said sadly." Didnt he say he would be back for me?"

*Ring ring ring*

"Hello?" Ichigo said.

"Hello Ichigo-san." It was Lettuce.

"Oh,hi Lettuce."

"May I come over Ichigo-san? I need to talk to someone."

"Sure , of course I'll see you in five , bye." Ichigo hung up,Five minutes later of course Lettuce arrived and she had a lot to say.

"So whats wrong?" Ichigo asked.

"Oh Ichigo-san its horrible!"

"What is?" Ichigo asked.

"I miss Pai-san and its only been a few days!" Lettuce cried.

"Well, I'm sure he'll be back , I mean if Kisshu promised he would be back for me then Pai should be back for you and Taruto will be back for Pudding, and before you ask, yes, I know Pudding loves Taruto." Ichigo explained.

But as the weeks past they never came and the three mews became depressed ,but no one was more depressed then Ichigo. Ichigo went to Cafe Mew Mew one day Pudding was sitting in the steps and explained that she heard Ryou and Keiichiro fighting. Ichigo picked up Pudding and carried her inside and they listened to the argument.

"Ryou,Just call them!" Keiichiro yelled.

"No, they will just cause trouble if they come back." Ryou tried too and unsuccessfully reason with Keiichiro.

"Dont you see how depressed Ichigo is?! Lettuce,Pudding, and Zakuro have been checking up on Ichigo recently and they agree with me that the Aliens need to come back especially Kisshu for Ichigo's sake!" Keiichiro said. "If you aren't going to help then I guess you don't actually love her if you don't care about her wellbeing."

Ryou stormed off , and Keiichiro started calling Pai .

"Keiichiro? Ichigo? And Pudding?" Pai asked,Keiichiro turned around to find Ichigo standing there, holding Pudding.

"Can you ,Tart,and Kisshu come back? Everyone except Ryou misses you three." Keiichiro explained.

"Kish,Tart! Come in here now!"

They teleported in but they didn't look happy but when Tart and Kish saw Pudding and Ichigo they pushed Pai away and got in front of the screen .

"Hey!" Pai yelled irritated.

"Kitten and monkey girl whats wrong?" Kisshu asked worried mostly about his kitten.

"Why haven't you come back yet?!" Ichigo whined.

"Uh , I didnt know you wanted us too." Kisshu said nervously."Dont worry Kitten and monkey girl we will be there soon ."

With that Kisshu shut off the screen and Him,Tart,and Pai went to pack. A few hours later the boys stormed into to Cafe out of breath mostly from running even though they could have teleported.

"Kisshu!"Ichigo exclaimed."You're here!"

Pudding and Tart and Lettuce and Pai reunited happily too then the girls said to the boys that they could stay at their houses until they find their own .

* * *

5 YEARS LATER:

"I now pronounce you husband and wife." Keiichiro said to Kisshu and Ichigo , they all were at Cafe mew mew for Kisshu and Ichigo's wedding. Lettuce was expecting her first child in the fall and Pudding and Taruto weren't engaged yet well what Pudding thinks.

At the reception:

"Everyone my little brother Taruto wants to ask something to his beloved Pudding Fong." Kisshu announced.

"Taru-Taru , whats going on?" Pudding asked.

"Pudding, just bear with me here, Pudding I love you , you are so strong and stubborn and kind and beautiful and I want to ask even though it cant happen for another 3 years but , Will you marry me?" Taruto asked Pudding.

"Yes,Yes of course!" Pudding exclaimed . Everyone clapped and cheered.

* * *

**Me: Well i hope you liked it , I know it was short but my idea wasn't very long in my head anyways so bye.**


End file.
